Unexpected Birthday Present
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She'd always spent her birthdays alone. But this one comes with some surprises. COMPLETE


**I did say just yesterday that I need a break, didn't I? Well, apparently my muse doesn't agree. But it's actually **_AmiserableLove's _**fault****. Because all her 'sword' posts on tumblr yesterday gave me all kinds of dirty thoughts. Honey, you're awesome and you know it. **

**Let's draw our swords, shall we? Yep, couldn't resist that pun. Light smut ahead, folks. This story might be a little strange at the beginning but you'll get your explanation at the end! :-)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Emma asked suspiciously, her hands reaching for the scarf covering her eyes.

"I told you it's a surprise." Killian caught her hand and pulled it away from the scarf.

"Killian, I hate birthday surprises."

"You are gonna love this one, princess. I promise."

They stepped through a door since she could feel the change in temperature and then his hand was gone and she stood alone, turning her head left and right to make out any sounds.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off now." Killian said quietly and Emma pulled the scarf off, squinting for a few seconds until her eyes had adjusted to the bright light.

"Granny's?" Emma asked. "Is everyone jumping out any second shouting 'Surprise'?"

"Not quite."

"Ruby?" Killian turned around to look at Ruby questioningly who had just appeared out of the kitchen. Emma watched him warily, the look on his face telling her that he was proud of himself. Whatever he'd planned, she would either love it or hate it. Because there was no gray when it came to Killian Jones. He was a person who didn't do anything half way. He was always all in.

Killian shrugged out of his leather jacket and threw it on the next table, cocking his mouth up into one of his infamous smirks. "Hit it, Ruby!"

Emma's jaw dropped open as she heard the beginning tones of the song 'Locked out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars and Killian's grin broadened as he rocked his hips once, before he danced a few steps towards her, making Emma's eyes widen with surprise at his impeccable tact, her eyes fixating on his hips which were swaying to the rhythm of the music.

"David?" Killian said and stretched his hand out, David appearing seemingly out of nowhere, putting a microphone in Killian's hand and Emma let out a girlish giggle at Killian wiggled his eyebrows at her.

But the moment his voice filled the room, the giggle died in her throat, and she could only stare at him completely stunned. She would have never thought that he could dance, let alone sing. But he could both, even simultaneously, and damn he was good.

"Never had much fate in love or miracles. Never wanna put my heart on the line. But swimming in your world is something spiritual. I'm born again every time you spend the night." His lilting voice shot sparks down her spine, making her knees weak and the smirk he shot towards her, made her body tingle.

"Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise. And it shows." His fingers stroked over the microphone making her feel as if his fingers were caressing her instead and her heart skipped a beat as she locked eyes with him, the love shining clearly out of their blue depths.

"Oh my God." Emma groaned as the refrain began and suddenly all her friends and family streamed out of the corners towards Killian, joining him in his dance moves and Emma watched in awe as they started to move completely in sync, apparently having spend a not inconsiderable time with practicing to become that perfect.

"You bring me to my knees, you make me testify." Killian's voice sounded slightly breathless as he began to sing again, making tears prick the back of her eyes as he continued. "You can make a sinner change his ways. Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light. And right there is where I wanna stay."

A silly smile spread out on her face as the love she felt for him filled her, her body responding to the seductive moves of his body as his hips picked up the music again, her body singing with the anticipation of what would come later. Because this man was hers and hers alone.

"Can I just stay here, spend the rest of my days here?" Killian sung softly and goosebumps erupted on Emma's skin as she saw the truth in his eyes. He meant every single word of the song. He didn't choose the song on a whim, he'd actually given it some thought and she loved him even more for that.

As the song ended, Killian spun her into his arms, planting a loud kiss on her lips before he shouted. "Let's get this party started."

~K&E~

The last guests streamed out of Granny's, chatting animatedly while they said their good-byes to Emma and Killian. Ruby was the last person who left and shooting Emma a knowing smirk, she closed the door firmly behind her.

Emma sighed softly. It had been a great birthday party. She'd been surrounded by people who loved her, all of them came to celebrate her birthday. Two years ago she would have laughed out loud if anyone would have told her how her life would look like in two years, that she would finally find her parents just to find out that they were actually fairy tale characters. But the most insane thing was that she had fallen in love with Captain Hook.

Strong arms enveloped her from behind and she leaned back into his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his. "I might need a repeat performance later. Preferably a naked one."

"Love, you can have it however you want it." Killian said softly, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Hard, soft, fast, slow ..."

"Promise me, you'll never stop." Emma said quietly.

"Stop what?"

"Your sexual innuendos."

"I knew you actually like them." Killian replied smugly.

"They were driving me nuts." Emma huffed out, chuckling slightly.

"Because you were fighting this so hard, princess." Killian said, spinning her around so that she had to face him. "This was always meant to be."

"Yes, I know that now."

"No worry, darling." Killian grinned down at her. "I've loved the challenge."

"Because I was the first woman who didn't drop into your lap only because you were smiling at her?"

"Because, love, you are the first woman who can keep up with me."

"Do you need another demonstration?" Emma asked and just like that the teasing tone vanished out of their conversation as they locked eyes, the fire that always glowed deep in them roaring to life as he pulled her into his arms.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I would deny a lady her wish, would I?"

"I love you, Killian." Emma whispered, caressing his cheek. "I really do."

"I know, princess." Killian replied hoarsely. "I love you, too."

Swirling her around, he pressed her against the bar as his mouth trailed a path down her neck, his fingers pulling her shirt away, his tongue slipping under her bra.

"Maybe we should take that to the pantry." Emma said slightly out of breath.

"Afraid someone could see us, love?" Killian asked teasingly.

"I'm still the sheriff, Killian. I should be a shining example of appropriateness. So, no PDA."

"PDA?"

"Public Displays of Affection."

"Oh, I'm displaying my affection always very publicly. Wanna see for yourself?" Killian asked, pushing into her, showing her exactly how his 'affection' looked like as it pressed hard against her stomach.

Slipping her hands around his waist, she shoved her hands under his pants and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her. "No need. I can feel it just fine."

"I think there is still room for improvement."

"Meaning?"

"We should remove these unnecessary barriers." Killian said, tugging at her pants.

"So you wanna see me naked, pirate?" Emma asked.

"Well, you don't have to be naked. It would suffice if you would take off your pants."

"And then?"

"And then I'm gonna make love to you." Killian said simply.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Emma asked challengingly.

Howling her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the back and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked surprised.

"To our room, of course."

"We have a room?"

"It's your birthday, love. I wanted to bed you properly. Besides, sleeping on the floor might be a little too uncomfortable. I intend to have my way with you all night."

"I have to admit your stamina is kind of impressive, considering that you are over three hundred years old."

"Then let's get to it, love. We wouldn't want to waste any of that precious stamina, would we?"

"Definitely not." Emma sighed as his fingers moved over her body, removing her clothes one piece after another, his mouth being seemingly at several places at once. One second on her mouth, his tongue stroking hers tentatively and then the next second closing around her nipple, flicking his tongue over it until the ache in her stomach almost made her scream. His fingers were caressing every inch of her skin, slipping down between her legs, brushing over her soft spot, eliciting moans of pleasure out of her until she almost begged him to join her and then he was between her legs, demanding entrance and she opened her legs further, welcoming him, drawing him in.

"Emma." Killian rasped in her ear as he took her with slow thrusts. "Love, I only live for the time I can be in you."

"Killian, I ..." Emma breathed, closing her eyes as her walls began to flutter around him.

"Oh, Emma." Killian groaned, burying himself deep in her.

"Swan!" Emma furrowed her brows, wondering where the harsh voice came from.

"Emma." Killian's voice drew her back.

"Swan!" Emma groaned loudly, tightening her legs around him, intend on just ignoring the other voice. But then the person shouted her name again and something in his tone, a familiar lilt made her pause. "Swan!"

An insisting pounding made her open her eyes and for a second she was completely disoriented. It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining on her face and she was definitely not lying in a bed. Another rapping made her head swivel around and her breath hitched in her throat as blue eyes stared at her through the window of her car.

"About bloody time you wake up." Killian's voice sounded slightly distorted through the glass and Emma gulped hard, her dream still vivid in her mind. Just seconds ago she had threaded her fingers through his black hair, his mouth had taken hers in a ferocious kiss, his body rocking against hers as he'd filled her.

Lifting trembling fingers, she reached for the crank to open the window, still trying to get a grasp on reality, trying to shove the dream out of her mind what was easier said than done as his voice reached her ears, the teasing tone sending a shiver down her spine.

"Celebrated a little too hard yesterday from the looks of it."

Emma couldn't say anything, opening her mouth and closing it again before she cleared her throat, trying again but still she couldn't form any words. God, she could swear she could still feel his lips on hers, feel him moving inside of her.

"What?" Killian asked, watching her with sudden curiosity.

"I … I ..." Emma lifted her hand, pinching her nose, shaking her head to get rid of the remnants of the dream that were still lingering at the edges of her brain.

"What?" Killian prodded. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I ..." Emma looked up at him and when she met his blue eyes, a jolt went through her body as she remembered the same eyes staring at her with deep love before they'd taken on a darker shade when he'd made love to her.

_God, get a grip. You didn't make love with him. You never even kissed him. You wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole. What's wrong with you? Since when do you have dirty dreams about Hook?_

The problem was it hadn't been only an erotic dream, she had actually dreamed about them being a real couple and alone the thought that, even if only subconsciously, she wasn't averse to the idea was terrifying her.

_How the heck could I say 'I love you'? I know it was only a dream but … to him of all people. Are you completely nuts now, Swan? You don't have feelings for him. No feelings at all. He is just annoying the hell out of you._

"Swan? You still with me?"

"What are you even doing here?" Emma snapped.

"Sword lesson. Remember?"

Emma groaned inwardly. Of course she remembered. He'd told her in his usual condescending tone that she should consider it her birthday present that he was willing to teach her how to fight without losing her life in the blink of an eye. She knew that he had let her win the fight at the lake. She wasn't that delusional to think that she could beat someone who was yielding a sword probably since he was able to stand. Three hundred years of practice didn't hurt either. She had been high on adrenaline after their fight at the lake but later at Granny's she'd realized that she wouldn't have stood a chance against him if he wouldn't have wanted her to win. He had considered it a game, playing with her, not even then being able to stop with the sexual innuendos.

Her mind reeled with the memories of him hovering over her telling her that he would prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back, before memories of her dream invaded her brain as he was hovering over her while he pushed into her, filling her with deep and hard thrusts. Suddenly the word sword had a completely different meaning.

"Swan?" Killian said impatiently. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." Emma said sharply. "Get in."

He walked slowly around her car and opened the passenger door, sliding into the seat next to her and she started the car without looking at him again. But she couldn't help looking at him out of the corner of her eye every few seconds as they drove out of town.

"You know, if you keep gazing at me like that I will consider it another challenge to find out what is bothering you, love."

Emma stopped at a red light, turning around to him, her eyes wandering over his face, staying on his lips for a few seconds too long before her eyes returned to his, a mischievous smile tilting up her mouth. "Maybe later."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"You should." Emma replied cryptically, enjoying to see his eyes narrowing as he obviously tried to figure out what her words meant.

Maybe it was time to listen to her inner self. Maybe her inner self knew better what was best for her than she. Maybe she just wanted to see if he was as good as he'd been in her dream. Maybe she wasn't satisfied with only a dream. Maybe she just wanted the real thing.

* * *

**Come on, of course I couldn't resist to use the fact that Colin can sing and dance. What actually only makes me shake my head. Is there anything this man can't do?**

**I love writing them. You can write any genre with them. It always works. But someone has to stop me because this is getting completely out of hand. I can't stop writing and my muse is going nuts with them. Seriously, I have to take a break before my body shuts down due to sleep deprivation. :-)**

**So, reviews?**


End file.
